


Nier fic scraps

by Kiloueka



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Unfinished, i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 09:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14850198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiloueka/pseuds/Kiloueka
Summary: Just a collection of unfinished scraps that have been collecting dust in my folder. Might as well post what I have if anyone's interested in reading really rough scraps that I'll never finish.





	1. Whiteass scrap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This scrap was going to go in Open the Memory Cage chapter 16 but I felt like it didn't really fit right there (also I just wanted to be done with the chapter already).

“Hey.” The disheveled, hooded android nodded in their direction.

“Jackass?” 9S gasped. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“There's some intel nearby that I gotta collect.” She said, voice flat, and face neutral. “Since I can't go my normal route and blow the storage unit up, I'm gonna need your help unlocking it.”

“Wait, why me?”

“Why do you think? I need someone to hack into it and you're the one that's closest.

“Uh, ok, I guess.” He turned to 2B and the others. “Are you—”

“Nuupe.” Jackass snapped and clapped her hand on his shoulder. “Sensitive documents, I need as few eyes seeing it as possible.”

“But 2B!” 9S gasped, flashing his gaze between her and A2.

“It's ok Nines.” 2B smiled. “

“Yeah!” Chirped Emil. “There's no machines around! We'll be safe!”

 _It's not the machines I worry about._ “Y-yeah, you're right, it'll be fine. The war's over and we have no reason to fight anymore.” He turned back to Jackass and nodded. “All right,” he sighed, “so where are these _sensitive documents_?”

Without another word, Jackass grabbed 9S' by the shoulder and dragged him alongside her into the inky blackness of the adjacent room. He stumbled and grumbled as he fought to get his footing and keep pace.

It wasn't long before they reached a small, empty room blah blah something about him hacking into a giant chest or something.

 

9S glances over Jackass' shoulder and caught a glimpse of a dusty old photo of... the Commander? 

“Is that—”

“ _Sensitive. Documents._ ” Jackass snapped, shoving the photo and package into her cloak. 9S took a step back, holding his hands up in front of him, but Jackass simply turned and began hurriedly walking down the corridor.

“Oh, right.” The dirty, old android stopped in her tracks. “I suppose I should pay you and...” 


	2. Emil memories scrap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This scrap was also in Open the Memory Cage chapter 16. I cut a lot from the chapter because it was such a challenge. But this part was right after 9S cut his foot and they were going to find the final lunar tear in the desert.

“Should be around here somewhere.” 9S mumbled, studying his map as 2B carefully applied another coat of staunching gel to his foot. The nanomachines did good work on the cut while 2B was carrying him, but as they arrived to the rocky, unstable terrain, she had to set him down in fear of tumbling head-over-heels into the dust. Walking over the uneven landscape had aggravated the cut a bit, so they decided to take five to rest a bit.

“I'm pretty sure it's over that rock face.” He continued as he scanned the area with his eyes. “It was a bit of a cli— ahahh haha.” He jerked his foot back and laughed at the sensation of 2B's warm breath blowing the gel dry. “2B that tickles!”

“Sorry, Nines.” She hummed. “Would the be better?” She reached out to run her finger along his sole, but stopped at the sound of an annoyed grunt coming from A2. For once, 9S was almost grateful for A2's dislike of their affection, as he relaxed his foot and let 2B slide his hastily-taped up boot back on.

“Anyway...” He said. “It should be over that pile of rocks. I think I'm good to climb it myself, but I dunno if Emil can with his body.”

“I mean...” A2 shrugged. “We could always just throw him over.” She reached out to Emil, who backed up in response, holding his hands protectively in front of him.

“W-w-wait! Isn't there another way?” He stammered.

“Ehh... how about we have someone on the other side to catch him.” 9S huffed.\

“I guess...” Emil mumbled. Before he knew it, A2 scooped his head up and tucked it under her arm.

“2B, throw or catch?”

“I guess catch, I can carry Nines over too.” She turned her back to him and knelt down so he could climb on her, which he did with no hesitation. He wrapped his arms and legs around her tightly and rested his face on the back of her neck.

After making sure he was secure, 2B scaled the rock face with almost as much ease as she would without the extra weight. They touched down safely on the other side and quickly located the flower.

“Uh oh...” 9S said, climbing down and approaching the small plant. It had withered dramatically since they last saw it. The once pure-white blossom was limp and covered in a fine layer of sand. Most of the leaves had dried and fallen, and the few that were left were dry and drooping.

“Is it there?” They heard Emil call out from the other side of the wall.

“Y-yeah!” 9S called back as 2B readied herself to catch him.

“Ready!” She yelled, and almost immediately Emil was sent flying over the rocks. She reached out and caught him safely in her arms and slowly turned to the flower.

“Oh no!” Emil gasped once he laid eyes on it. He jumped out of 2B's arms and rolled over to get a closer look.

“It looks like it's still hanging on.” 9S said reassuringly. “But maybe we can transplant it somewhere it can grow better.”

Emil didn't respond. He only stared at the flower for a long while, as recollection flashed through his mind. He didn't even flinch as A2 clambered over the boulders to join them.  
“Oh shit, that doesn't look good.” She mumbled but was quickly shushed by the others.

“I remember now...” He murmured after a long silence. “Why I was afraid when I saw Devola and Popola... We fought them in the past.”

“What?” All three gasped in unison.

“They were trying to stop us from... doing something... me and Kainé and... why can't I remember his name? Ugh. We were trying to save someone. Someone I had never met before but was incredibly important to him.

“They were trying to stop us and I don't know why and we fought and... and... we killed Devola.” His voice trailed away as he realized in horror what they had done.   
“Emil...” 2B murmured. “I'm sure you didn't have any other choice.”

“Y-yeah.” He stammered. “Th-they were trying to kill us first so we had to! B-but... I helped take the life of another person... and...” He choked back a sob and began shaking silently.  
“I helped kill someone. I'm... I'm a monster.”

The three androids stood in shock at his words as they were all hit with a wave of thoughts and feelings. 9S could feel 2B's grip tighten on his hand as she took a slow, shaky step back; he glanced up to see a pained expression on her face as she struggled to compose herself again. A sharp pain flashed through his chest and he turned back to Emil.

“No you're not!” 9S snapped, louder than he anticipated. The boy whipped around to look at him, he was still shaking slightly, but didn't say anything as he sdfdfeteyey5gwragrhtyuj5445

“You were shoved into that situation, you didn't have a choice and you did what you had to do.” His voice trembled “Plus... it's in the past. It happened thousands of years ago.

 


	3. Almost kiss scrap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scrap from Rend the Fle[S]h and Shatter the [B]one. Right when he had the urge to kiss 2B when she was still sleeping. I was originally going to just have him change his mind and that be the end of it but I took a more uh... stressful turn instead.

_No. No. No. This isn't right._ 9S cursed, pulling back. _She just went through all that and now you're..._ He blinked away the thoughts and forced himself to relax. _Maybe when she wakes, we can..._

He smiled and shifted himself closer until he could feel his body press against hers. _For now, this is ok._ She sighed softly in response and unconsciously squeezed his hand, which he eagerly reciprocated. She was warm, so warm, and 9S longed for this kind of contact on the regular, but he knew that wouldn't happen.

The scanner sighed. This peace and intimacy was only temporary. He knew things would go back to the way they always had been the moment they returned to the field. Part of him was sad it wouldn't last, but still... he felt... happy that he finally was able to be so close to her and help her open up to him, even though it was through extreme hardship and trauma that landed them in the same bed together.

He leaned closer and pressed his forehead against hers once again and closed his eyes.

 


	4. Big 'ol Limbo Preview scrap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was originally going to have the preview chapter for Limbo to be about twice as long, but I realized it would get pretty redundant, especially since I'd get a lot of the worldbuilding done in the full story with 2B. This is basically right after the chapter ends.

Morning came too soon for Naoi, yet not soon enough. He awoke to something heavy and blunt digging itself into his ribs, as well as multiple strange weights atop his body. He threw his eyes open to assess the potentially dangerous situation, only to find that all three of the other 9S had piled on top of him at some point in the night.

He grunted and strained his body as he attempted to slide out from under them, but the combined weight of the trio proved too much for his still-exhausted body to handle. He did notice, however, that they were all lighter than he expected them to be; was strange gravity another property of this weird place?

He shoved an arm off his face and huffed, before trying too free himself again and giving up soon after.

“Goddamit, get off me.” He hissed, repeatedly poking the nearest one in the face... Tara, he believed.

“Huh... whazzit.” Tara's eyes fluttered open as he stretched his limbs to their limits, causing whoever was on top of him to slide off and land on the bed with a soft thud. The jostling and the grumbling, in turn, brought the other two out of rest mode and the three took their time in releasing Naoi from the bottom of the pile.

“Mornin' Naoi.” Iva yawned, scratching at the tops of his scars absentmindedly.

“Naoi?” He tilted his head. “Oh, right. My nickname.”

“Still cool with that?” Tara mumbled, scratching his ass and brushing some crumbs off his plain, green shirt.

“Is this a normal thing?” Naoi asked, gesturing to the loose pile of scanners, still struggling to wake up.

“Mhm...” Nove nodded. “We thought, why not? We're all touch starved here, so might as well.”

“I mean... I guess...” Naoi shrugged. “I could get used to this though... As long as there's not some sort of hierarchy where the newcomer's always at the bottom.”

Tara snorted and shook his head. “Nah, it just happens spontaneously.”

“Ahh... _Shit! 2B!_ ” He gasped as the memories of the previous day hit him all at once... a bit later than he would have liked to admit, but still as numerous and powerful as ever.

Naoi jumped up and rushed out the door, as the other three scrambled out behind him soon after. The screen was still there, as was his partner, who seemed to be lying on her bed in the Bunker, deep in rest mode. Despite being completely powered down, her body was anything but relaxed; her face was pulled into a faint grimace, and her bandaged hands were curled into fists. She still wore her full uniform from the day before, minus the visor, and 9S could see flecks of blood and dirt still faintly staining the black velvet. Her breathing was raggedy and uneven, and small, sharp sighs escaped her lips every few breaths. Naoi couldn't quite tell how fast time was moving there; there wasn't much he could use as a reference in that room, but it seemed as if it were roughly the same as where he was.

“Poor 6O had to force her into shutdown a little while ago.” Tara said as he appeared silently beside Naoi, causing him to jump slightly. “She hadn't slept in 4 days and was almost incoherent when 6O came to check up on her.”

“How much did I miss? Did she get a new partner yet? How long has she been sleeping? What did—”

“It's ok, it's ok, not much time has passed out there since you fell asleep. She's only managed to get back to the bunker and get her hands repaired before 6O came in and made her sleep.

 

Something something worldbuilding, Naoi getting used to Limbo and suddenly 2B has to kill the next 9S.

 

“Naoi.” Tara burst in the doorway, clinging to the frame and panting heavily. “It's time.”

He didn't need any more explanation, his chair clattered to the floor as he rushed after Tara, feet pounding on the ground, as they weaved their way through the abandoned buildings until they reached the screen.

There she was. Sitting on the edge of her bed in her tiny room in the bunker; her body was stiff and head was low and she gripped her holo-screen tightly in her hands. She took a deep breath and let out a strangled cry, before dropping her screen to clap her hands over her mouth to muffle her despair.

The screen clattered to the ground and vanished in a flash of pixels and 2B flinched as the harsh sound struck her ears. She curled in on herself more and screamed into her pillow, before a knock at the door cut her off.

“Just a second.” 2B called out, while quickly throwing her visor back on and smoothing out her hair. The door slid open to reveal 9S waiting patiently outside. The executioner walked past him and down the hall to the hangar before he could even open his mouth.

“2B, are you ok?” He asked once he caught up to her.

“I'm fine, let's just get to the mission already.”

“A-all right... Are you sure? You seem—”

“I said I'm fine.” She snapped, stepping into her flight unit and preparing for takeoff. 9S sighed softly before getting in his own and following her out into the void of space.

They began their descent, and the four gripped the edges of their seats as 2B pulled her flight unit behind 9S' and flipped the safety cover off the trigger. Her thumb shook, they couldn't tell how much of it was from the rough descent, and how much was from her own muscles fighting against her commands. She held it there, unmoving until the current 9S voice came up on the intercom, asking her what was wrong.

That seemed to be the push she needed as she immediately pulled the trigger and his flight unit exploded in a beautiful, yet terrifying ball of fire and sparks. The four jumped back in shock, as if they expected the flames to shoot through the screen and light them ablaze.

They all continued to wonder why she chose such a drastic... and expensive way to kill this one, until they heard it. A shrill cry, the sound of despair and pain escaped her. Louder, and louder it grew as she flew past the falling debris, turning her head all the way away from her partner's burned and mutilated body barely visible through the metal and flames.

It shook them to their cores and all four of them found themselves stepping back as if they had been physically struck by her cries. With no one to hear her, and her pod too busy navigating to chastise her, she continued to cry, and to scream, and to curse at whatever gods might be out there for trapping her in such a cruel cycle.

Her cries didn't fade even as she became surrounded by enemy machines. She blasted and slashed through them with a ferocity none of the 9S had seen before. The machines barely had a chance to attack before she destroyed the entire group, sending metal and wires raining down upon the hungry waves.

Her voice began to crack as her screams pushed the limits her voice processors could handle. The sound of her flight unit soon overpowered what raspy noises she could still force out and she was left a shaking husk barely hanging on to herself.

The flight unit landed itself atop the roof of a tall building and she shakily stepped out and collapsed on the ground, paying no mind to the powerful, hot jets of air that the departing vehicle blasted over her body.

The four scanners stood in silence as she took a few deep breaths to compose herself before leaping off the building. She fell, faster and faster, headfirst, arms pointed far away from her pursuing pod. They screamed, jumping out of their seats as they begged her to save herself. Maybe their cries were heard, or maybe she was planning it that way in the first place, but at the last possible second 2B grabbed a hold on her pod and slowed to a stop. She landed hard, and winced as her boots collided with the hard concrete, but was otherwise unharmed.

“So...” Iva mumbled. “We probably should search for the newcomer.” The others nodded solemnly and split up in four directions to look. Naoi glanced back once more to see 2B talking with another YoRHa member that approached from the nearby Resistance camp, as cool and collected as usual. He sighed as his heart twisted in his chest but continued on.

It wasn't long before he caught sight of the bright pink flare reaching up into the heavens. He rushed towards it until he saw Nove standing over the new 9S near the plateaus in Tara's region.

The newcomer lay sprawled on his back in the dust, head lolled to the side and limbs splayed in every direction. His uniform looked as clean and fresh as the day it was made, but what was visible of his body was covered in a thick layer of mottled scars; the colors consisted of a mix of rashy pinks, necrotic grays, and his normal pale peachy hues. His skin was littered with small flecks of black, as if bits of his carbon skeleton had bubbled up from beneath his flesh and fused with his silicon outer casing.

Naoi leaned closer to examine him, pushing back his uneven, singed hair to get a better look at his face. The scars were slowly evening out, much like his stab wound in the beginning. He unconsciously placed his hand over his own abdomen, tracing his finger across the uneven line of skin barely noticeable underneath his shirt. It never quite faded completely, and he wondered if there was some... significance to that, or if it were just due to some limitation of wherever the hell they were.

He stood back as he heard a small gasp and a groan coming from the newcomer and watched the slow, shaky rise and fall of his chest as he breathed his first breaths in Limbo. His face twisted in discomfort... or pain and his fingers twitched as he attempted to clench his fists and force his eyes open.

Soon enough, his body relaxed as the healing process slowed to a stop. He still looked pretty bad in Naoi's opinion, but his skin was not quite so rough, and colors not quite so contrastey, and carbon flecks not quite so numerous.

Naoi was unsure of whether to speak now or let him wake on his own, but soon enough, his eyes slowly opened and he mumbled some confused sounds, too garbled and low for him to understand.

“Morning.” Naoi smiled. “Sleep well?”

 


End file.
